


you can sell dust and steal in the day light

by delixm



Series: i hope we make it alright [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, laura is always a slut for nice hair, mentions of the whole gang, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixm/pseuds/delixm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's got a thing for hair and Carmilla is observant. (the Hair Fic. 100% fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can sell dust and steal in the day light

**Author's Note:**

> First posted hollstein fic! s/o to uncreativename's fic On Your Ground, a couple of lines in here are practically stolen from it. read it, it's amazing.  
> Part 1.

They were laying upon the plush comforter on the Dean’s bed. Laura was catching up on Doctor Who on the flat screen opposite the bed (that mysteriously worked, despite not being plugged in). It seemed to have some sort of proxy that tricked Netflix into thinking they were in the middle of the northern Canadian tundra; but she was definitely not going to complain, with all three seasons of Avatar: the Last Airbender at her fingertips. Carmilla was pretending not to watch. Laura was reclined against the headboard with Carmilla settled between her legs, her head on her chest, half listening to Laura’s heartbeat and half watching a giant star whale being tortured. Laura, as she often was, was running her hands through Carmilla’s hair and scratching her scalp absentmindedly. And pretending she couldn’t feel the vampires purring vibrating on her ribcage, of course. Carmilla would deny it to the ends of the earth, but Laura’s gentle fingers tangling in her hair and massaging her scalp was pure bliss, and she couldn’t really control her feline expression of appreciation.

And it was then when Carmilla started thinking about it: Laura really, really liked playing with her hair. She couldn’t think of a day in the past two weeks where they hadn’t fallen asleep with Laura running her hands through the raven hair and sighing contentedly. Carmilla smirked at the thought, and glanced at the time. Laura would probably want to turn in after the episode finished. And sure enough, fifteen minutes later Laura was talking about how beautiful the space whales were and how she’d always wanted to meet one and how tomorrow she was going to introduce Carm to Nine and how his relationship with Rose was amazing and complex; then she started explaining how each Doctor had some deep emotional issues and every individual one struggled with one aspect of being a Time Lord, but half way through her gushing about David Tennant and how he was definitely the best Doctor, she couldn’t stifle her exhaustion any longer and rubbed her eyes, yawning something about having to pee and getting up to go to the bathroom. Carmilla sat up and looked around for a hair tie. She was strangely curious about her cupcakes fascination with her hair. She found one and was half way through putting her hair in a bun when Laura came back out, her brow scrunched.

“Baby, why are you putting your hair up?” Carmilla smirked slightly.

“Just thought it was a bit hot in here, you know how hot the remote mountaintops of Austria’s wilderness can get.”

Laura nodded and cracked her neck before pulling off her shorts and crawling into bed. Carmilla quickly followed suit and shifted down, wrapping her arms around Laura’s midriff and burying her head in her chest, smiling at the sound of a heart speeding up. Laura’s hands instinctively went to Carmilla’s hair, pulling back hastily, like she was embarrassed to be reminded that Carmilla’s hair was up. The vampire bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling and disentangled herself from the shorter girl, giving her a kiss before getting up and going into the bathroom. She turned the tap on and quickly let her hair down, messily running her hand through it and putting the hair tie around her wrist. She splashed water on her face and went back into the room, turning on the alternative rock radio channel on the TV before climbing back into bed, settling into Lauras embrace once again. This time the smaller girls hands went to her hair slowly, hesitantly. As she tangled her hand in the wild locks, Carmilla heard her give a soft sigh and felt her body relax completely. She laughed a little, smiling at Laura’s attachment to her hair.

 

After that, she was a bit aware of when Laura would randomly play with the ends of her hair, even if it was in a ponytail, like today when Xena came by with her puppy to remind Laura of the growing tensions between the clubs, like she wasn’t already painfully aware of it. So on a particularly bad day, when Lauras eyes were always half closed no matter how many cups of coffee she had and the ginger twins became the bearers of bad news yet again, Carmilla was expecting the soft tug of Lauras hand in her hair eventually. She excused herself from the ‘conversation’ with Psychotic Mama Bear and went upstairs, finding her mothers old soft jazz records and putting them on the dusty old record player that she only assumed worked, and started one of her favorite songs. She went back downstairs and announced to the household (now containing Clifford and her trusty sidekick) that she was stealing Laura upstairs and if anyone interrupted they’d be tasting shit for weeks. After a snicker from LaF and Kirsch, and a telling-off from Perry, Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and lead her upstairs, only smiling at the questions in her eyes and the slight smile on her face. She lead her to the bedroom, bathed in candlelight, with scratchy jazz in the background, and she turned to Laura.

“I can tell you’re exhausted, and you deserve a break.” She said, letting her hair down. Laura’s smile was the sun and her eyes shone with tears and God, the stars had never been as beautiful to Carmilla as they were in Laura’s eyes right now. A tear fell from Laura’s eye and she reached forward, wiping it away with her thumb and holding Laura’s face. Laura’s hand rose to hold Carmillas against her face and she laughed, out of breath.

“How did you even know about the hair thing?” Laura asked, wiping her eyes with her other hand, still smiling. Now it was Carmillas turn to be surprised.

“I can’t believe you noticed that, sweetheart.” Laura looked down.

“I noticed that one night we were watching Doctor Who and you put your hair up. I thought it annoyed you, so I was going to stop, but…” Carmilla lead her to the bed, and they both lay down, facing each other. Carmilla brushed some hair out of Laura’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“You don’t have to tell me, baby. It doesn’t annoy me. In fact, I’m pretty sure you can hear me.. purring. When you do it.” the vampire rushed out quickly, a light blush rising to her cheeks. Laura giggled.

“Yeah, I can. I dunno, I was just worried. The truth is… since I was a baby, I’ve had trouble sleeping unless I was playing with my mom’s hair.” Carmilla tensed, and Laura smiled.  
“It’s okay. I grew out of it eventually, but I could still only get to sleep if I was playing with her hair after a nightmare. After she…” she swallowed.  
“After she died, I didn’t sleep for years. Eventually it got better, and I started getting seven or eight hours a night.” She looked into Carmillas eyes.

“By the time I got to Silas, I was fine, except for nightmares. So it was fine. But after… what happened. When I thought I lost you…” her voice got thick.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I was exhausted, constantly, because nothing worked. Then you came back and I just.. started again, I guess. It’s proof that you’re here.” she scrunched her eyebrows and shut her eyes, shaking her head.

“I know, it’s like, really weird right? I don’t really talk about it, because it’s pretty childish-” Carmilla surged forward and caught Laura’s warm lips with her own. They kissed for what seemed like forever, Laura’s hand tangled in Carmilla’s hair. When they pulled apart, Carmilla rested her forehead against Lauras and stared into her eyes.

“Please never stop playing with my hair,” she whispers. “I don’t know if I would be able to sleep with out it either.”  
She captured Laura’s lips against and kissed her languidly, trying to show how much she cared, how much she understood. Laura pulled back.

“Carm. You know, right? You know.” And Carmilla smiled and clutched Laura to her, pressing her face into the humans chest. She kissed her heart and whispered:

“Yeah. I know.”  
Lauras hands buried themselves in Carmillas dark hair and she leaned down to leave a slow kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
